FanFic CCS Mi Pequeño Universo
by MARYXULA
Summary: Colección de historias cortas relacionas con el Mago Clow n n (Clasificado T ya que hay historias que sí pueden albergar un contenido más adulto que otras pero en general, el contenido es suave n nU)


**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**  
Los personajes de CLAMP son obviamente propiedad conceptual de las CLAMP (Excepto aquellos cuyo nombre no reconozcáis)

Contada en tercera persona

Como he comentado en mi Facebook (sí, para bien o mal, tengo uno) tenía ganas de hacer una especie de colección de historias cortas centradas en Clow Reed como hice con Eriol pero cada una independiente de las otras, o sea, lo que salga, ha salido más la agregación de personajes que no son míos pero que amo con locura (Igual que a él XD)

En la primera historia me gustaría narrar algo entre Clow y su padre LOL (En mi fic sobre la vida de Clow, nuestro mago favorito fue criado por su padre en Inglaterra... Un mago de renombre XD) Siento que al igual que pasa con Madoushi, hay personajes como sus padres que no tienen la aceptación o reciben el interés debido por los fans, cosa que me pone triste a la par que anima a escribir sobre ellos o mi versión de ellos... (Con lo misteriosos que son y lo mucho que dejan a la imaginación XD)

Si hay que dedicar a alguien esto, esa sería **Tsuki no Youkai**, una de las pocas que mostró a un padre de Clow excepcional y terriblemente inspirador ;)

**FanFic CCS**

**** Angelus Custodiae ****

_"No me cabe concebir ninguna necesidad tan importante durante la infancia de una persona que la necesidad de sentirse protegido por un padre" _Sigmund Freud - médico, neurólogo y librepensador austríaco

Podría decirse que todo dio comienzo un día tranquilo, aparentemente como otro cualquiera en pleno otoño.

Un pequeño mago caminaba por el bosque acompañando a su padre, que se veía forzado de vez en cuando a adentrarse en él para encontrar más leña con la que avivar el fuego de su hogar, hasta que algo llamó su atención quedándose así muy rezagado del camino que acostumbraban ambos a tomar. Sólo la continuada melodía silbada sería oída alejándose por parte del padre, hombre de atractivos rasgos, ojos de un azul deslumbrante y cabellos ondulados y de un castaño sólo suavizado por el roce de los rayos del esquivo sol. Además señor de una altura y porte envidiable. Lo cual producía la aparición de una leve sonrisa en el rostro del niño, poniéndose de rodillas para facilitar la posterior actividad, nada más ni nada menos, que el desenterramiento de un insospechado tesoro entre múltiples hojas de tonos marrones o anaranjados y oscura y densa tierra. En efecto se trataba de un objeto que no encajaba con el paisaje pero que era demasiado atrayente para volver a enterrarlo a poca distancia de uno de los robustos y altos arboles que parecían rodearlo todo. Quitándole los restos de tierra, el pequeño lo apretó contra su pecho hasta que la voz de su padre resonó, a pesar de la distancia.

-¿Hijo? -Clamaba ésta con extrañeza.

Una señal para abandonar el lugar y proseguir junto a su padre el día a día. Depositando nuevamente el objeto en el sucio suelo, el pequeño Clow así se veía forzado a abandonarlo hasta que ya puesto de pie, una voz suplicante le hizo tomar una decisión tan inesperada como imprudente, a largo plazo. Claro que, ¿qué se podía esperar de un niño de tan noble corazón sin amistades a su nivel?

_- No me dejes -_

En el trascurrir de los siguientes días, una serie de extraños acontecimientos darían lugar principalmente en su hogar. Quizás al principio muy leves, nada que no pudiese sorprender al carismático mago como oír voces o sonidos extraños a media noche, pero poco a poco de mayor grado y gravedad pues ciertamente ningún espíritu o fantasma que él personalmente hubiese tenido la oportunidad de tratar osaría hacer daño a su hijo. ¿O sí? Por lo que se tomó muy en serio la exploración del cuerpo de su pequeño. Durante uno de esos momentos, más o menos frecuentes, de higiene mientras preparaba el humilde barreño de mediano tamaño realizado en madera bien sujeta por diversos añadidos de metal llenándolo un poco de abrasadora agua y al rato de la justa cantidad de agua fría sacó el tema frunciendo el ceño al fijar sus ojos añiles en la espalda del chico que lucía para su horror grandes moratones de violáceos tonos en tal nívea piel.

-Clow, ¿podemos hablar un momento? -Empezó ocultando todo temor o preocupación, sonando su voz todo lo jovial que acostumbraba a hacerlo sin embargo el chico ya era previamente sabedor del tema que trataría su padre de abarcar.

-Claro, padre. -Le concedió el pequeño mago aunque no se volteó, no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a su señor padre.

-Últimamente he observado que actúas de manera más inusual de lo habitual... -El niño tragó saliva estático como una estatua, ligeramente tiritando en tanto oía como su padre se aproximaba a él. -Pero eso no es malo, yo tiendo a ser bastante excéntrico también ¿me equivoco? Pero los moratones y marcas que veo claramente en tu cuerpo... No me agradan, para nada. -Terminó colocando sus largos y habilidosos dedos sobre los hombros del chico para después girar su delgado cuerpo y hundir sus ojos índigos sobre los de su hijo. Sintiéndose tan avergonzado e impotente como en su visión pero a diferencia de ésta, levantándolos hizo un esfuerzo por enfrentarse a su intenso mirar.

-¿Hay algo que me estés ocultando? -Agregó arrugando la frente, en su voz todo animo se había esfumado, sólo quedaba la comedida suavidad con la que cada palabra brotaba.

Clow negó la cabeza, al principio lentamente pero tras varias giradas, con más velocidad como si al mismo tiempo que intentaba convencer a su padre del engaño, se reafirmase a sí mismo en éste. No queriendo forzar al chiquillo, Reed lo tomó por verdad con amargura en la sonrisa que le dedicó. Besando su frente dijo suspirante:

-Está bien, hijo mío, pero si alguien o algo vuelve a hacerte daño, házmelo saber de inmediato. -

Con el dolor que sólo puede sentir un padre, observó como el chico finalizaba de encuerarse para adentrarse en el barreño, chillando de gusto al contacto con la cálida agua trasparente. Antes de abandonar la habitación, recogió las diversas prendas para dejarlas sobre una pequeña silla de madera, sosteniéndolas entre sus dedos tuvo la brillante idea de usarlas para presionar y desarmar al ente. Una idea tan luminosa como arriesgada.

-¡Lo sabía! -Exclamaría entre carcajadas el mago examinando cada pieza de tela, resultando ser una amarillenta camisa la más destacada, al cabo de unos cuantos días posteriores. -¡Definitivamente sabía que había algo molestando a mi niño! Pero ahora la cuestión es qué hacer para alejarlo de él. -Agregó sentado ante las prendas con expresión meditabunda en el interior del sótano, único lugar con espacio suficiente para abarcar a él y a sus proyectos como hiciese con su padre y sus obras alquímicas.

Por mucho que cavilase y pasase las finas y gastadas hojas de sus gruesos libros de magia, la solución al problema no se le antojaba fácil, pues aún no había alcanzado un encuentro más personal con el espectro. Una serie de huellas en el tejido era una leve muestra de su presencia, presencia que se imponía silenciosamente sólo ante su hijo, su objeto de interés por lo que destensando sus hombros mientras limpiaba los empañados cristales de sus lentes redondas, Reed se preparaba para lo que conllevaría solicitar algún consejo o guía por parte de alguna antigua amistad hasta que una voz grave le frenó en seco, salida de algún lugar de las tinieblas que le rodeaban.

-¿Y no vas a contar con el consejo de tu anciano padre? -Bramaba la voz claramente dolida, aparte de disgustada.

Reprimiendo las ganas de reír, replicó cerrando el grueso tomo con un mero girar de su muñeca:

-Sí, claro, con el consejo de mi fallecido y cascarrabias padre... ¡No, gracias! -

Por un instante, el druida contempló la mirada burlona de su hijo, quien llevando consigo el pesado libro recorrió el lugar a fin de dejarlo junto a sus compañeros en las viejas estanterías de carcomida madera. Un prodigio era que resistiesen su peso. Cerrándose la pesada puerta de golpe, el druida se impuso, obligando a su hijo a escuchar sus sabias palabras.

-Pues te convendría escucharme, escucharme con toda tu atención pues yo sé algo que te será de gran ayuda en la captura de ese espectro maligno. -Aseguró dando un paso hacía delante mientras se acariciaba su larga barba, toda lisa y blanquecina. Dado que la muerte no era un punto final sino un paso entre diferentes mundos, una transición, él había ganado nuevos conocimientos, sólo al alcance de aquellos que traspasaban ambos mundos. Atraída su atención, Reed escuchó cruzándose de brazos como más de una vez había hecho. Aclarándose la garganta, el hechicero espectral continuó, suavizando la voz. -Como ya te habrá contado algún necromante, los espíritus carecemos de materia pues en el mundo en el que nos encontramos eso ya no es necesario, pero los objetos usados en vida pueden servir de conectores debido a que en ellos se impregna parte de la energía o esencia de sus portadores... -

-Lo que significa que si encuentro ese objeto y lo destruyo se irá. -Dedujo el mago llenándose su voz de esperanza, interrumpiendo al fantasma de su padre. El druida quiso aclarar la conjetura del mago pero conocedor del carácter de su hijo, encogiéndose de hombros dio una vaga afirmación:

-Podría ser. -

El asombro fue abismal cuando sucedida una intensa comprobación en cada objeto de la casa el objeto unido al peligroso ente resultase ser un simple muñeco de trapo. Muñeco, que si bien, Reed no recordaba haber visto en ese hogar antes. Frunciendo el ceño lo examinaba acercándoselo al rostro simplemente cogido de una pata, como un pequeño hombrecito colgando. Entrecerrando sus ojos de iris azulado, dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa malévola al imaginar con sumo placer la manera en la que lo iba a destruir.

-Probablemente debería quemarte. -Pensaba en voz bien alta. -No, mejor no, desmenuzarte trozo a trozo antes de quemarte estaría mucho mejor ¿Qué te parece? -

Obviamente no hubo ninguna clase de respuesta. El mago gruñó y se dispuso a cumplir con su amenaza bajando las escaleras corriendo como un chiquillo sin imaginar si quiera la consecuencia de su acto pues aunque sabía de los daños provocados a su hijo, no sabía que al formarse un vinculo entre el niño y el fantasma, lo que le pudiese ocurrir al único elemento físico de éste se manifestaría también en el pequeño Clow, que en mitad de las frías calles de piedra se paró en seco sintiendo como uno de sus brazos era apretado con agresividad, hasta quedar retorcido. Un agudo quejido surgió de su boca al intensificarse el dolor mientras sus huesos crujían.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? -Preguntó aún sollozante con la mirada perdida en un punto lejano. Como la figura que sólo él veía solida no respondía, sencillamente ladeaba su cabeza y arrugaba la frente, insistió desesperado. -¡Responde! ¿Acaso he hecho algo que te ha ofendido? ¡Los amigos no hacen estas cosas! -

_-Porque quiero que sientas lo mismo que yo siento -_

La respuesta que finalmente consiguió Clow fue tan enigmática que no se vio capaz de replicar, sólo desvió la mirada extrañado hacía un lado, justamente yendo a parar en el brazo malherido del ente, de aspecto grotescamente parecido al suyo.

-¡Haz que pare! -Suplicó al instante siguiente, notando una nueva oleada de dolor en su otro brazo. Cayendo de rodillas contra las duras piedras, raspándose su clara carne.

El ente cerró sus opacas orbes y negó la cabeza, percibiendo con igual intensidad como su otro brazo era estrujado fuertemente hasta romperse. Como el chiquillo que hacía mucho tiempo fue, era egoísta y si con aquello su único amigo jamás le abandonaría, callaba deseando que así fuese. Tuviese o no en cuenta que no era un chico normal, realmente deseaba su muerte. De pie, era participe a tal horrible espectáculo, un espectáculo que ningún amigo hubiese podido aguantar hasta que el sonido de unos pasos cercanos le obligó a retomar su oscuro y solitario hogar. Su dueño como broma cruel por parte del destino era una mujer de avanzada edad pero aún mañosa, de belleza ensombrecida por una gran pena. Cabellos lacios y largos recogidos en una simple sobilleta, de la cuál más de un mechón se había escapado. Así era como sus ojos humedecidos se la mostraron al pequeño mago en una borrosa imagen antes de volverlos a cerrar. Sin tiempo a evaluar la gravedad de las contusiones, con ese instinto maternal adormecido que tenía, cargó al joven Clow para llevarlo urgentemente al médico más próximo, con la mala fortuna de ser rechazada por éste, viéndose obligada a tratarlo ella misma.

-¿Acaso sabes de quién es hijo? -Le había espetado el hombre de pequeña estatura y pésimos modales. Ella negó todavía sosteniendo al chico en entre sus brazos. -¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Es un Reed! Y yo, yo no puedo permitirme verme mezclado con brujos. -Añadió matizando las últimas palabras, meramente preocupado por su reputación y adquisiciones.

Por mucho que la buena señora intentase convencer al médico de ayudar al niño, acabo siendo echada de muy malos modos. Lo cierto es que más allá de colocar de nuevo cada bracito, no pudo hacer mucho por el niño. Enrollando sobre la abultada parte del brazo unas cuantas vendas de blanca tela tras untarlas un buen rato en algún mejunje de las hierbas adecuadas, tan sólo podía rogar a Dios un poquito de ayuda. Especialmente al pensar que si no lo había hecho bien, la cosa podría ir a peor. Más de una vez, se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo del chico y comprobaba que su frente no ardía bajo dos finas de finos cabellos azabaches.

En mitad de la tortura, el mago paró. Quizás guiado por un mal presentimiento. Aparentemente los daños en el muñeco no parecían más de lo normal, como si un chiquillo travieso e inquieto le hubiese agarrado sus pequeños brazos con mayor fuerza de la debida sin embargo un escalofrío a mitad del proceso provocó en Reed una sensación parecida a la que sentía ante un fracaso inminente. Pasándose una mano por el cuello, reflexionó cerrando sus ojos del color del cielo.

-¿Por qué me siento así si esto es lo que debo hacer? -Se planteó a sí mismo en voz más alta de lo pretendido.

Respiró hondo antes de lanzarse como un loco a por su baraja de cartas. Ellas, como en más de una ocasión habían hecho, le ayudarían a vislumbrar el motivo. Dejándolas caer sobre la plana superficie de madera, inspiró fuerte y frotándose las manos con los ojos cerrados, solicitó con potente voz:

-¡Si estoy obrando erróneamente, amigas mías, mostradme la razón! -

Asombrosamente cada alargada carta iluminándose se posicionó sin ser tocada en diferentes lugares de la mesa, listas para ser volteas por su concentrado amo al instante de abrir sus ojos. Lo que éstas le mostraron lo dejaron totalmente fuera de juego. Cubriéndose con una larga capa oscura, de amoroso y grueso tejido abandonó la residencia apresurado. Eso sí, no fue solo, agarrando al muñeco por el cuello, se aseguró de juntar todas las piezas bien.

¡POM-POM!

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, Reed estaba ante la puerta del hogar del alma caritativa que cuidaba de su hijo. Alarmada al rememorar las palabras del médico, antes de abrir la puerta y encarar al infame mago, la mujer caminó hacía el gran ventanal a fin de examinar desde el interior al hombre situado frente a su puerta. No daba impresión de ser un mal hombre pensó retirándo su rostro al cabo de un rato del frío cristal, además continuaba pensando en silencio dirigiéndose hacía la pequeña entrada estaba en todo su derecho de reclamar a su hijo. Tomando con cierta torpeza entre sus dedos la única llave que rompería el obstáculo liso que los separaba, respiró hondo haciéndola girar ya dentro del viejo cerrojo.

-¡Por fin! -Exclamó el alto y apuesto hombre dando un golpecito con un pie al suelo, añadiendo al gesto una sonrisa de condescendencia. El atuendo que se distinguía bajo la espesa capa que lo protegía del temporal de esos días indicaba su posición ligeramente más favorecida que la de ella, lo que la dejaba en mayor desventaja.

-Pase, por favor, no se quede ahí. -Atinó a decirle sin levantar la vista mientras se hacía a un lado. No cayó en la cuenta del objeto que le acompañaba hasta llegar al interior del único salón que la vivienda albergaba, alumbrado por un fuego en constante amenaza de extinción. Su reacción fue incontrolable. Sus ojos de un pálido azul se desorbitaron al instante que sus manos cubrían su boca abierta. Negando con la cabeza, arrugó la frente incrédula. Aquel muñeco de trapo no podía ser el mismo que ella recordaba con dolorosa claridad. Observando a la mujer, cuyo rostro se había tornado más pálido de lo común, el mago no tardó en atar cabos por lo que arrugando la frente y suavizando sus maneras, dijo:

-Usted, mi buena señora, no habrá visto antes este muñeco, ¿o sí? -

Haciendo un esfuerzo, primero por respirar y después por responder, ella continuó negando a la vez que decía muy despacio:

-Pero no puede ser el mismo, yo misma lo enterré en el bosque, se lo juro. -

Así, avanzando hasta la abrumada mujer, Reed descubrió la identidad del ente maligno que había cruzado con su hijo. Hallando algo de fuerza y consuelo entre los firmes brazos del mago de cabellos castaños y claros ojos, la pobre madre se desahogaba aullando como una loba herida contra su pecho debido al brote de sentimientos largo tiempo reprimidos.

-Ella... Ella no debió morir así... -Comentaba entre sonoros sollozos, casi imposibilitada para respirar. La ponzoña era terrible. -Ella era tan pequeña... Ella nunca hizo daño a nadie... -Proseguía, empapando la oscura blusa abotonada del mago.

Con suma paciencia, Reed asentía y le frotaba la espalda. Realmente estaba muy destrozada, lo sucedido a aquella criatura no tenía nombre. Pronto muchos comportamientos tuvieron sentido al repasar todo lo sucedido durante aquel medio mes. En cuanto Clow percibió la presencia de su padre, por muy entumecido que se sintiese, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para acudir ante él. A esas alturas, no podría engañar a su padre y tampoco quería seguir ocultándole cosas. Era la única persona a la que no sólo quería y admiraba, sino que de algún modo también era como su único protector y guía. Entre los dos encontrarían la forma de solucionarlo, aportando de paso paz a ese espíritu ya que el pequeño mago estaba convencido de que dejaría de obrar así en cuanto dejase de sentirse tan abandonado...

**Me enorgullece decir que esta historia por fin está terminada TuT**

**Aunque tenía la idea más o menos clara, no sé cómo pero hubo un momento que no supe unir las escenas que se formaban en mi cabeza T3T Quizás el visionado de la película esa de Insidious me ayudase un poco, claro que yo he intentado que fuese más en plan cuentecito bonito XD (No valgo para el gore) **

**Espero que os guste porque mi tiempo me ha llevado (más del que pretendía invertir) y creo que también es bonito encontrar fics sobre Clow y su relación con sus padres n_n**

**Ya sabéis que podéis comentarme qué os parece o lo que queráis (siempre con respeto) y yo trataré de responderos ;)**

**MARYXULA**


End file.
